An electronic display device displays an image by providing pixels that form the image. Each pixel of the displayed image is formed by light filtered by a set of corresponding pixels formed in display panels of the electronic display device. Each set of corresponding pixel in each display panel filters light so that the pixels of the displayed image have properties (e.g., color, brightness, saturation) that match the desired image.